In some applications, robots or other devices are operated by a remote operator who manipulates various controls of a control unit. Based on the input received from the operator, the control unit sends commands to the robot which cause the robot to move or take other action. Such a technique is known as robot teleoperation. Teleoperation allows the operator of the robot to be positioned at a safe location remote from the robot or other device when it operates in a dangerous environment. For example, some applications of robot teleopration include explosive ordinance disposal (EOD) and search and rescue (SAR) operations.
There are several ways to control the movement of the robot and all of the various sensors, effectors, and lighting systems. The most common method involves a mix of a large number of joysticks, switches, and dials that each manage some degree of freedom or functionality (e.g., such as the controller for QinetiQ TALON robot illustrated in FIG. 1a). These controls are physical entities that can provide tactile feedback to the operator. Operators will often employ a technique called “chording” to operate multiple controls simultaneously. In the same way that a piano player can use multiple finger positions to create a harmonic chord having multiple complimentary notes, the robot operator can use all fingers available to manage complex and coordinated movement of the robot.
For example, while using the QinetiQ TALON EOD robot, an operator may use his or her left thumb on a two degree of freedom joystick to drive the robot left, right, forward or backwards. The index finger is used to push up and down on a dial that scales and governs the speed of the robot. The robot may need to move rapidly when traveling down range, but once it is close to the bomb or victim, it may need to move very slowly and deliberately. Above the drive controls, several switches are toggled with the middle, ring, or little finger to control light intensity, laser range sighting, and other on-board systems. As complex as this arrangement may seem, a cluster of almost identical controls are situated for the right hand where camera control, manipulator control, disruptor engagement, and sensors can all be manipulated. Although there is a large variety of robot configurations and capabilities in the field, it is not uncommon to see a robot operator managing controls for as many as ten or more degrees of freedom for a single robot platform.
In physical operator control units (OCUs) such as the one discussed above, one disadvantage is that the control layout is static and redesign to change the layout or add functionality can be quite costly.